Ella y yo
by TC GAN
Summary: Una primera vez desde un punto de vista particular.     Es una historia para adultos.  Espero sus comentarios.


Ella y yo

La forma en la que entró en mi oficina me sorprendió a tal punto de casi botar mi bebida al suelo. No sé por qué esta vez me sentí con más calma de la usual. Sabía que no pasaba nada serio a nadie. Como pude balancee y coloqué mi vaso en el escritorio. Entonces, subí mi mirada. Sus zapatillas blancas enmarcaban sus piecitos a la perfección. Ella recogía su vestido. Asumo fue por la prisa con la que entró. Pude ver desde sus tobillos hasta justo encima de las rodillas. Mi mente me llevó a imaginar lo que había más arriba. La realidad era el ruedo de su vestido tomado por sus pequeñas manos. Su cintura la marcaba un listón celeste, mi color favorito. Mi viaje hacia arriba continuo y se detuvo ante la aceleración de su respiración subir y bajar su pecho, así mostrando sus pezones a cada cierto movimiento. Supongo que corrió hasta llegar a mí. El escote no revelaba mucho, pero lo suficiente para distraer mi vista. Continué por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro. Su mirada… esa mirada hipnotizadora. Me está hablando, pero no entiendo nada. Le tendré que pedir que repita lo que me dijo para responderle. Ella se ve feliz. Su sonrisa ilumina todo. Soltó su vestido. Camina hacia mí. Sigo sin poder escuchar sus palabras. Mi mente me traiciona al hacerme ver imágenes de ella compartiendo momentos íntimos, placenteros y traviesos.

¿Ah? ¿Por qué me grita? ¡Qué me extraña! No le he respondido a nada de lo que me ha dicho. ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué hago? Concéntrate, hombre, concéntrate. Escucha sus palabras. ¡Qué voz más dulce! Podría escucharla por el resto de mi vida. Pero… pero… ¿en qué momento llegó frente a mí? Está tan cerca; puedo percibir su calor… su aroma. No sé si podré contener las ganas de besarla. Ella, tan cerca. Su rostro muestra un poco de preocupación. ¿Por qué será? Su mano se está acercando todavía más. Me está tocando la mejilla. ¡Qué piel mas suave! Cierro mis ojos para poder sentirla mejor. Me acaricia las dos mejillas ahora. Estoy en el cielo. Su presencia me calma; su roce me relaja. Subo mis brazos hasta rodear su cintura. Me nombra. Dice mi nombre. Abro mis ojos y me hundo en los de ella. Bajo mi mirada a sus labios. No resistí. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella. Espero que no me rechace. Por favor, no me rechaces. No podría soportarlo. Cumpliría mi deseo más grande. Bueno… no es cierto. Besarte no es mi deseo más grande. Estos pocos centímetros me parecen kilómetros. Esta expectación de lo que será me descontrola. Me estoy volviendo loco. Acércate a mí; esfuérzate tú también. Muéstrame que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Otros segundos más… ¡Te tengo! Mi boca está rozando la tuya. Deliciosa ambrosía que emana de ella. Muevo mis labios para provocar los de ella. Respóndeme. Anda. ¡No me rechazó! Está aceptando mis avances. Ahora, con mi legua le indicaré que abra su boca y me deje entrar. Quiero sentir su calor; masajear su lengua y ensillas con la mía. Respirar al unísono. Otro intento más. Prueba otra vez. Ten paciencia. Lo lograrás. Otros segundos más. ¡Me dejó entrar! Mi lengua recorre su boca.

¡Qué escucho! ¿A caso está gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre? Esfuérzate. Dile su nombre. Llámala. Sí… así… Siente como reacciona. Es más apasionada. Me está subiendo el calor en el cuerpo. La arrimé más hasta sentarla sobre mi. Esta forma de sentarse sobre mí. No especulé que lo haría. Siento una pierna a un lado y la otra al otro lado de mí. Acerca su pecho al mío. Siento cómo sus senos rozan mi pecho. La ropa me estorba. Quiero tocarlos; jugar con ellos. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Sus manos, en mi espalda. Se aprisiona más a mí. No me suelta. No me suelta. Me quiere tanto como yo la quiero. ¿Será el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo mi exquisito plan? Sí, considero que sí. Alcanzo los botones de su vestido cerca del cuello. Los desabotono uno a uno. Su vestido se abre con cada movimiento. Al fin… al fin logro tocar uno se sus pechos. Es tan blando y firme. No quiero sentir más tela. Bajo su ropa interior. Ahora sí, de piel a piel. Acaricio su busto. Exploro los dos. Mis dedos llegaron a sus pezones. Los endureceré. Sentirá más excitación. También yo lo haré. ¡Ups! No detuve mi gemido. ¿Por qué gemí? ¡Ella bajó sus manos! Me está acariciando aquello que se despertó por debajo de mi cintura. Su audacia me tiene impresionado. Ella es tan fogosa y segura de ella misma. Solo porque la conozco a la perfección puedo asegurar con certeza el estado de su doncellez. Soy el primero en tenerla así; en tomarla así. Nadie le ha pellizcado las yemas de sus preciosos senos. Mi boca no deja de besarla.

Movió su cabeza a un lado. Me expone su cuello. Lo comienzo a besar y a lamer. Escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos me motivan a seguir regalándole todo el amor que brinda el placer de dos cuerpos excitados. Tengo que ser cuidadoso con lo que viene a continuación. Mis papilas, en este momento, saborean lo que hasta hace un momento acariciaba con mis manos. Está mi mano derecha libre para tocar otra parte del cuerpo femenino. Una más delicada. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿A qué hora descubrió mi pecho? ¿Cuándo sacó mi erección de mi ropa? La está acariciando. ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso? No me importa. Lo hace y me gusta. Solo eso importa. Llegué a su entrepierna. Busco tocar su piel con desesperación. Esa parte en la que las mujeres tienen toda su sensibilidad y placer. Prometo… no, juro tendré cuidado contigo, hermosa. Comenzaré afuera hasta que se moje un poco. De ahí, me será más fácil lo siguiente. Me está tomando tiempo. Se tensó. Eso no nos ayudará. Detengo mi caricia abajo para besarla nuevamente. Otro minuto más. Finalmente, se relajó. Probaré otra vez. Sí… sí… sí… se relajó. Está húmeda. Eso es… más… más… así entraré en ti con mis manos. Eso es mejor que lanzarme encima de ti. No quiero que te moleste más de lo necesario. Eso le dije. Asintió. Primero, entró mi dedo índice. Comenzó la caricia. Parece que a ella le gusta. Lo seguiré haciendo otro rato.

¡Wow! Cada vez estoy más cerca de ella. Deslizaré otro dedo más. Talvez con eso será suficiente para estirarla. Ella me sigue acariciando: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… Pasaron unos cinco minutos más. Es el momento. Le quité su mano de mi. La tomé por la cintura para levantarla un poco. Ella quedó estática a esa altura. Bajé mi mano izquierda para apartar su prenda interior y con la derecha busqué el ingreso. La cabeza topó con su entrada. Sus ojos están muy abiertos. Me ha encantado ver su rostro gozar estos instantes. Sin esperarlo, ella bajó y me adentró en ella. Su audacia me tiene emocionado. Totalmente inesperadas han sido sus reacciones. Me desea… me quiere… sigue bajando. ¡Ha gritado! ¡Le ha dolido! ¡No para! ¡No se detiene! Concéntrate en lo que tienes que realizar. Ayúdala. Ella no tiene que hacerlo todo. Lo dejaré adentro un momento sin movernos para que se acomode. Es muy firme y caliente adentro de ella. El placer está creciendo. Me moveré despacio primero. Creo que le gusta. Le parece bien. Otra vez dijo mi nombre. Es como si encendiera una mecha en mí. A veces la penetro despacio, a veces rápido y despacio otra vez. Ha pasado mucho tiempo haciendo esto. ¡Qué rico! Tomo turnos besando sus labios, cuello y senos. Siento sus labios tocando los míos, lamiendo mi cuello. Mis manos acarician su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas… Me fascina tocar sus nalgas. Son tan suavecitas. La piel de mi amada es suave y delicada. ¡Ahh…! Ya voy a llegar al orgasmo. ¿Será que ella también? Ella también tiene que llegar; no quiero llegar solo. Recuerda no eyacular adentro. No quiero meternos en un lío tan grande como una consecuencia determinante. ¡Ahhh…! Me detuve. Le dí una, dos, tres, cuatro estocadas hasta que quedé adentro de ella. Sentí salir toda mi esencia en ella con una respiración, tal cual no lo había querido. Es muy tarde ya. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho. Siento su barbilla encima de mi cabeza y sus manos arrullando mi pelo. Nos abrazamos, nos arrullamos, nos vimos a los ojos y nos volvimos a besar.

"Esa fue nuestra primera vez".


End file.
